Storms of Hope
Prologue A tiny, blue dragonet was bouncing around in a satchel. Talon Steps were thudding beneath her, each stomp bumping her. She let out an “Oof” as her tail was forced into her tail. The racket stopped, and the dragonet was suddenly swung around. The top of the sack slid open, exposing her blue scales to the moonlight. A pair of striking, dark blue eyes stared down at her, a darker, rather curved and pointed snout between them. “Keep it down, will you? I know you’ve been cramped in that bag since you came out of your egg- but we’re almost to the rainforest. I promise.” The dragon spoke rapidly. At just a few hours old, the dragonet didn’t comprehend what was happening around her, nor that her and her mother’s lives were at stake. Instinctively, she could feel and see her scales turning into a green color; she was scared. Many bumps and thuds later, the bag was slung off the Sewing shoulder. She set it down in a thicket of dead trees. Her dragonet clambered out, her body still half in the satchel. She was beginning to drag herself around, tripping over herself. The mother sighed, rolling her eyes. There was a rustle in a tree, and a sudden rumble. The Seawing paused, glaring in the general direction of the sound. In a moment’s notice, her scales begun to brighten, illuminating the shadowed Forest around them. A pair of siamese eyes glowed, and a monkey let out a screeching sound as it tumbled and leapt off into the night. The screeching sound terrified the young dragonet. She let out her own yelp, rolling back to her mother, tucking herself under her wing. Her scales were an even paler green. “You’ll get use to em.” Said a deep voice, followed by a chuckle. The Seawing turned her snout to face a silhouetted Rainwing, and he stepped into the light. “Tide, please tell me that’s you, and not some rogue Seawing.” He had a green snout and talons, and they suddenly melted into a brown-black, seemingly bumpy tail and backside. “Branch, you're going to give me a heart attack one of these days!” Tide said with a laugh. She approached the Rainwing, pressing the top of her snout into his. “Branch...She hatched…”. Their gazes turned to the hatchling. She was peering curiously at the couple. She had managed to kick off the bag, and was sitting behind her mother, her tail naturally curled in beside her, and her legs splayed beneath her as she rested her weight on them. “She’s so adorable! She has your eyes!” Branch said, kneeling down to see the hatchling more closely. Her wide, deep blue eyes stared back in equal curiosity. “I’m assuming you named her?” Branch asked Tide, his gaze still fixed on the dragonet. “Figured I might get your opinion first. Fire away.” Tide said, carelessly flicking her tail. For some reason, she wouldn’t, couldn’t look at the, together. “Maybe...Cyan?” Branch offered. “Look. She’s trying to match your scale colors!” Branch said. The dragonet was indeed staring at her mom, trying to match her scale color. “No. I’ve heard the Queen might name her next daughter that. It’ll probably be treacherous if she ever returns to the Sea kingdom.” Tide replied, shrugging her wings as she leaned heavily on a tree trunk. “Well then….Teal?” Branch offered, gazing over Teal. “Maybe Teal-Wings, because her wings are mainly Teal.” He gestured with a talon to her now teal wings. “Fine, fine. Teal-Teal Wings it is. Branch...I have to go.” Tide said, dragging herself into the nearest clearing and flaring her wings. “Wha...Tide, but you just got here! You’d promised you’d stay, at least for a year!” Branch said. “Forget the war...You’ll be safe here. For me- For her.” He gestured a talon to Teal, who seemed to be looking at Tide with concerned eyes. “Branch...I’m desperately sorry. But Coral needs me… I’m the Council Dragon of Trade and Other-tribal Relations. I’m an Ambassador. She will kill me if she knows I’m still off here, seeing you! I’m sorry… Maybe I’ll come back here. When the war ends,” Tide said, averting her gaze. SHe could not bear to look into Branch’s tearing eyes, or Teal’s that mimicked her own. “Goodbye…”. With that, Tide jumped into the air, flapping toward the north. For her...she would wake up tomorrow, feast with Coral and the other council members, give her report on how Sandwing trade routes were flourishing with Blister’s dragons. Life would go back to normal. But for Branch, forever had life changed. He would be responsible for Teal. He was a father. But unlike other fathers, he was alone. The tribe will help… Branch sat for a moment, thinking it over. Teal clambered onto his talons, resting on them. Maybe he could just say he found her in the hatchery, and save himself the laughing. His mind flitted back to chameleon, the stunted-snouted Rainwing, who couldn’t change his color. He was beginning to see differences on Teal as well. Her tail was thicker than the average rainwings, and he noticed slits in her neck, visible from under her ruff every time she took in a breath. Gills…. She is half Seawing after all. The tribe will probably accept her. I’ll do my best to teach her about her being different. ABout her mother. He raised his snout, looking at Tide’s silhouette against the moons, as she flew to the edge of the horizon and back to the Sea kingdom. When time comes... Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Queen Lapis)